Flower Secretiis on a Cruise
Flower Secretiis on a Cruise refers to the time four Secretiis went on a free cruise trip. Plot Yoshi Secretii wins a free 24-hour cruise trip for four! Hillary Secretii and Dirt Secretii are impressed while Fortune Secretii and Chuck Secretii are shocked a person like Yoshi can win such a prize. Yoshi eventually decides to bring along Bruce Secretii, Lily Secretii, and Lotus Secretii. The Secretiis arrive at the cruise boat, although it is rather small. Yoshi remarks that even her secret level is bigger than the boat. They are then greeted by the cruise boat owner named Tom, who will accompany them on the trip. Lily is the only person who does not trust him, but as she is outnumbered, she still has to go. Tom leads the group into the bedroom, which has three bunk beds. Tom claims the bottom of one bunk. Bruce and Yoshi do not care about this and decide to be bunk buddies. Lily takes the last lower bunk so she can strike in case of an intruder. Lotus takes a top bunk. With the bunk bed situation resolved, the cruise boat takes off. Yoshi starts to get sea sick, but Lily and Lotus are used to the water. Tom randomly starts to blast music, which startles Yoshi and Lily. Lotus tries to hold Yoshi still so she could get earplugs, only to trigger Yoshi's PEPD. The attack causes Yoshi to knock Lily into the water. Tom stops the boat and Lily gets back on. Bruce makes fun of Lily as her beauty is now ruined. Lily stops the insult by settling into conversation with the rest of the Secretiis. Tom hands out drinks and tells the group that they should banana boat. Bruce, Yoshi, and Lily are glad that Hillary was not invited. Lily in particular does not trust the banana boat, and the others soon follow her attitude. Tom gets out the banana boat and attaches it to the boat. He insists it is fun, and scans the group for the perfect character to ride it. This ends up being Lotus, and Yoshi decides to follow Tom's logic. Tom initially accelerates the boat slowly, but ends up going faster and faster thanks to Lily. The banana boat hits several waves and flings upwards, but Lotus and Yoshi manage to stay on. Lily insists that it is revenge for Yoshi knocking her into the water earlier. The cruise boat is now going very fast, and Yoshi and Lotus begin to panic. Yoshi manages to prevent another PEPD attack. That was until the banana boat hits another wave, flinging Lotus and Yoshi. Lotus manages to stay, but she has to grab Yoshi to make her stay on. Lily accuses Lotus of cheating, and that choice of words was enough to make Yoshi jump off the boat. Tom stops the cruise boat. Yoshi gets on, followed by Lotus. Bruce and Lily refuse to get on after witnessing Yoshi's experience. After everyone is done with the banana boat, the characters just chill on the cruise boat. Tom hands out pizza and more drinks for lunch. Yoshi, not wanting an attack, gives away her portion to Tom. That was enough to get Tom tipsy, even though it's just the late afternoon. He then gets out the parasail and insists that it’s fun. Lily makes sure the others were glad Hillary was not invited. It turns out nobody wants on the parasail, so Tom just ties the parasail stuff onto the boat and leaves it on the floor of the cruise boat just in case. Tom then starts accelerating the boat extremely fast and blasts music for kicks. Bruce decides to get revenge on Lotus, and activates her Secretii Magic, causing Lotus to disappear. When she reappears, she finds herself tangled up in the parasail rope. Lotus does not think she is getting punished enough, so Bruce activates Tempest Tornado. Lotus threatens to send Lily after Bruce, which was enough to get Bruce to back down. Bruce then tells Tom about the parasail situation, which causes Tom to just laugh and go faster. Up in the air, Lotus is panicking. She yells at the others to let her down. Lily manages to get Tom to stop the boat after she threatens death on him. Lotus gets back onto the boat, feeling mad. Since Bruce hasn't hit the water yet, Lotus decides to force Bruce and Lily to ride the banana boat. Night comes rolling around, and the boat is going at a steady pace while the characters just chill and talk. Tom is quite drunk, and he starts to annoy the characters with his rambling. The Secretiis stay silent, and that causes Tom to accuse them of sassiness. Tom grabs Yoshi to prove his point, triggering another PEPD attack. Lily tackles Tom down, forcing him to let go of Yoshi. Then Lily forces Tom to go to bed before he suffers worse. Bruce leaves so she can sort out Yoshi. After the attack was over, they return. The Secretiis continue to talk for quite some time, before deciding it's time to crash. The Secretiis go inside the boat's bedroom, only to discover that Tom is missing. Bruce comes up with the crazy theory that Tom is helping Tom Cat catch Jerry Mouse. All of the sudden, Tom bursts into the bedroom, grabs Lotus, and holds a knife to her, threatening to kill her. Awkward silence ensues, which ends when Tom suddenly snaps, stabbing Lotus through the stomach because she was playing the Snapped theme song. He rushes at Lily, but as soon as he reached her, she sprays him down with her deadly water, killing him. The characters rush over to Lotus, who is in a lot of pain and bleeding on the floor. Yoshi motions for everyone to stand back as she activates her Secretii Magic and heals Lotus's wound. Lily dumps Tom's body and steers the boat back to shore. The Secretiis then leave for home, ditching the boat. Lotus and Yoshi resolve to never go on a cruise again, but Bruce and Lily want to go again as long as the owner does not act like Tom. Category:Memes